


If You're Going To Take A Bullet

by quicksparrows



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun doesn't like how things never seem to get easier. Syndicate conclusion spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Going To Take A Bullet

.

 

 

              Rebecca is enduring, even in a moment like this — she looks up at him with gritted teeth but a candidness in her eyes that terrifies him. 

                "Rebecca," he says, practically stumbling over his words. "Don't do this to me, you lunatic. Diving in front of bullets, really— what do you think this is, some sort of extreme lifestyle checklist?"

                "Yeah," Rebecca breathes, "Right below bungee jumping in the Queenstown and right above spelunking in the Puerto-Princesa. Take a bullet for Shaun."

                "Rebecca, what the hell?" Shaun demands.

                "Well, if you took it, you'd be complaining nonstop," Rebecca replies. Her voice is low and rattling. No, no, no, Shaun thinks. It's supposed to be a literary device, not a real sound! He's quite sure he's spluttering, his imagination running away with him. Desmond and Lucy _went,_ if Rebecca did--

                She hisses a little when he hitches her higher in his lap.

                "Galina," Shaun calls. "Galina! A little help, here."

                Galina is positively frightening, her lip split and trickling a great mess down her front, a great ugly gash on her cheek and a bruise already forming on her brow. She leans over Rebecca, who comparatively looks quite good, bullethole aside, and she says: "Well, if you're going to take a bullet..."

                "If you're going to take a bullet _what_?" Shaun demands.

                "Underarm," Rebecca says, between her teeth. "Missed my lungs, no major organs right there."

                "Exactly," Galina says. " _Good_ place to take a bullet."

                "Good!" Shaun repeats, incredulously. "That's it, _that's it,_ you lunatics, tell Bishop I want my bloody desk job back."

                "Shaun," Rebecca says. "Keep it together."

                "I am very much together!" he says. He gestures at Galina, who is steadily dripping even as she works at Rebecca's clothing. "It's you and her who are coming apart in bits and pieces and I'm going to lecture about it because what else can I do?"

                "Carry on," Galina says, pointedly. She adopts an English affect on her voice: "For Queen and Country."

                Shaun gulps.

                For Queen and Country.


End file.
